eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Pharaoh-class Battlecarrier
PRODUCTION INFORMATION * Manufacturer: Ancient Eye State Shipyards, Confederacy of Independent Systems * Model: Pharaoh-class Battlecarrier * Affiliation: Ancient Eye, Confederacy of Independent Systems,' Shrouded Republic', Closed-Market * Production: Minor * Material: '''Durasteel, Transparisteel, Starship Components '''TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS * Classification: Battlecruiser-Carrier Hybrid * Length: 2103.07 Meters * Width: 2103.07 Meters * Height: 451.93 Meters * Armament: Average - 20x Heavy Turbolasers - 20x Heavy Ion Cannons - 40x Turbolasers - 4x Hypervelocity Cannons - 2x Tractor Beams - 80x Laser Cannons * Defenses: Moderate * Hangar: Very High: 15 * Maneuverability Rating: Very Low * Speed Rating: Low * Hyperdrive Class: Average: 3 | Very Slow: 13 (Backup) STANDARD FEATURES * Starship Sensor Package * Starship Ion Engines * Starship Hyperdrive * Starship Shield Generators * Starship Repulsorlift Engine * Starship Maneuvering Thrusters * Starship Communications Package * Starship Life Support System * Starship Escape Pods * Starship Inertial Dampeners * Starship Medical Bay * Starship Barracks ADVANCED SYSTEMS * Fighter Control Tower: Designed to function as a carrier, the Pharaoh-class features a dedicated Fighter Control Tower that is separate from the bridge, allowing the crew to focus exclusively on the task of coordinating the ship's fighter complement Strengths: * Hybrid Battleship: The Pharaoh's unique design allows it to perform the dual roles of dedicated fleet carrier and frontline battleship, having the armament and armor to allow it to engage other capital ships while also being capable of servicing a sizeable fighter complement Weaknesses: * Subpar Sensors: Due to the Anubians' lack of experience in designing starships, the Pharaoh's sensors are fairly primitive when compared to those of other ships of similar size, thus reducing the accuracy and effective range of its weapons during combat * Flying Brick: The design of the Pharaoh-class Battlecarrier is not optimized for speed and maneuverability, which, combined with their fairly primitive engines, leave them vulnerable to flanking DESCRIPTION The first real capital ship designed by Anubian minds, after the Argamar-class cruiser, the Pharaoh-class is an unusual vessel, both in shape and in terms of its combat role. While technically falling into the size category of battlecruisers, the Pharaoh is described as a hybrid battleship, more specifically a Battlecarrier. Pharaoh-class Battlecarriers are built only by the wealthiest nobles in Ancient Eye society and are as much a status symbol as they are spaceborne engines of destruction. Known for launching swarms of Death Gliders while also being able to unleash a withering barrage of fire, they are equipped with a variety of weapons systems and feature respectable shields and armor. Every single Pharaoh-class Battlecarrier is a flying palace, lavishly furnished and decorated to service all of the needs of the nobles which command them and they can effectively perform the role of spaceborne governors' residences. Their many facilities include extensive kitchens, luxurious apartments, large ballrooms and onboard temples for the faithful to partake in the official state religion of the Ancient Eye. While formidable in battle, the imposing Pharaoh Battlecarriers feature several weaknesses, such as their low speed and maneuverability, as well as their fairly primitive sensors, which impact the accuracy and effective range of their weapons, forcing them to close the distance between them and enemy vessels, in order to engage. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/pharaoh-class-battlecarrier.107869/ Category:Ships Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex